ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze the Cat (Tekken 7 Guest)
Blaze the Cat '''is a Heroine from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series of Video Games, as well as the Comics based on the franchise hailing from the Sol Dimension, being a DLC ''Tekken 7 ''Playable Guest Character. Background Blaze was born into the Royal family of a Kingdom in the Sol Dimension, who've protected the Jeweled Specter for many Generations. From birth, Blaze possessed the inherent power to control flames with her body, an ability she possessed for her future duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, at which she would transform into her Burning Blaze form. As she rose to princesshood, she became the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Because of her rough past though, Blaze saw her abilities as a "curse" that forced her into a life of seclusion for her duty. As such, she shut herself off from other people to bear her responsibilities alone, making her shy, withdrawn and self-reliant. Over the course of her duty, Blaze lived an isolated life without any real friends which meant she never learned how to use the Sol Emeralds until she met Sonic for the first time during the events of Sonic Rush, as later on they transform into their powerful forms in the end to pit against the Final Boss of the game. Appearance Blaze is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic Cat with a pair of gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and as well as a pair tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with some dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her pair of high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim and a small gem on her forehead. Gameplay Blaze's Gameplay will not only be similar to fire based Fighters such as Scorpion's from the '''''Mortal Kombat series, as well as Dormammu and Ghost Rider's appearances in various Marvel Video Game adaptations, with the latter not only in his own game, but also from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as all of them are Fighters who use Fire while taking other influences such as Kyo Kusnagi in The King of Fighters franchise. Her movesets will also use other elements from her appearances, such as her Dance moves, speed-based Fighting Skills similar to the Flash in his appearances such as the Injustice ''titles and other Speed type Characters in Fighting Games, such as Jacky Bryant as seen in the ''Virtua Fighter franchise and as well as Fighters that are within the Power, Speed and Strength types, such as Cammy White and Morrigan Aensland from the Street Fighter and Darkstalkers series, with the latter as seen in the Vs. Capcom ''titles. Moves Rage Art Her Rage Art is transforming herself as ''Burning Blaze. First, she is surrounded by Sol Emeralds, then when she gets into them, she transforms into her Powerful form after she did it, she does Powerful Kicks first infused with Flames, then she slams the Opponents with a Powerful Firery Uppercut ending with a pair of Firery Bsllet Kicks and when her Opponents are into the air, She kicks them into the Ground of Fire and Blaze Knocks the opponent out and ends with them in his/her Burned state, similar to some of Scorpion Fatalities (Toasty) and his Super Move in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Skins Regular Skins *'Player 1: '''Her Regular Outfit. *'Summer Olympics:' Her Outfits in the Summer Olympics, such as her Athletics and Gymnastics/Aquatics Attires. *'Winter Olympics:' Her Outfit as seen in the Winter Olympics. *'Riders:' Her Attire as seen in the 'Sonic Riders ''' trilogy. *'Arabian Nights:' Her Arabian form as seen in Sonic and the Secret Rings. *'Sir Percival:' Herself as Sir Percival as seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Cosplay Skins *'Chun-Li: ' Blaze Cosplays as her from the Street Fighter franchise, an another Heroine who appears in Fighting Games voiced by Laura Bailey. *'Rayar Dragon:' Blaze Cosplays as her from Ninja Commando. *'Aoi Kusanagi:' Her as Aoi from the King of Fighters franchise. *'Lucina:' Her Cosplay outfit as Lucina from Fire Emblem (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch). *'Momo Yaoyoruzu: Her as Momo from '''''My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia in Japan). *'Rachel Roth/Raven:' Her as Raven from the Teen Titans franchise. *'Jean Grey/Phoenix:' Her as Phoenix from the X-Men franchise. *'Rei Hino/Sailor Mars:' Her as Sailor Mars from the Sailor Moon franchise. Quotes Stage Her Stage for the Game is City Escape ''from ''Sonic Adventure 2. Theme Her theme song for her appearance in Tekken 7 is Vela Nova from the first Sonic Rush. Notes/Trivia *Although Erica Lindbeck (who first voiced Blaze in Sonic Team Racing) voices her again in the game, archive audio of Laura Bailey's appearances as Blaze are used. **She had previously voiced numerous Characters appearing in Fighting Games, such as Chun-Li as seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the current Street Fighter titles in English, as well as Lucina from Fire Emblem in Super Smash Bros.' fourth, fifth and sixth titles, for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as well as Ultimate. She had previously voiced Christie in Tekken 6. ***As a Voice Actress reference, one of her Collaboration Cosplay Skins is the former. Category:Tekken Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:DLC Category:Heroines Category:Felines Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travellers Category:Sonic series Category:Guest Characters